Revenge
by Andie01
Summary: Rewrite of a previous one shot


I slip into my boyfriend's apartment silently with a smile on my face. I was informed this morning that I was no longer needed for the media day. I took the first flight out to enjoy my free day here, more specifically in bed with the man in between my legs. Since I was moved up to the Smackdown days like today are weeks apart. _"I've got about an hour before he's back from the gym," _I calculate mentally, stopping short of the bedroom at the sound of a female giggle coming from there. Gliding forward I peek around the doorframe to find my boyfriend sprawled on his back his fingers wrapped around the tanned hip of the woman on top of him.

"Now I know why you were part of the _**Mega…**_ Powers," she giggles again.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he chuckles. "I've needed this for so long."

She folds forwards to press her lips to his.

White hot rage rises up into my chest as I turn on my heel stomping out of the apartment. Taking the outside stairs two at a time, my knees buckle as I hit the ground floor. The sobs threatening to bubble up finally breaks free as lean against the side of the staircase.

"Ellie?"

"Yo, Bo," my now ex calls from the top of the stairs causing me to cower beneath them.

"Yeah," the man beside me calls back glancing at me quickly.

"Were you just in my apartment?"

I shake my head at him furiously mouthing one word to him, "Please."

"Ummmm…. Yeah," he states fidgeting with the keys in his hands. "I saw you had company so I left."

"Did you have to stomp around while you were at it?"

"Yeah, I did," he frowns. "And you know why. Later Axel."

The shorter man grabs my hand as he passes dragging me along behind him.

"How long have you known, Bo," I ask breaking the silence between us as he closes his apartment door behind me.

"Ellie…"

"You're his best friend. I know you knew about _**her**_. How long Bo," I snap leaning onto the back of the couch.

"A month," he sighs. "Maybe five weeks."

"A month? Really," I snap. "You didn't think that would be information I needed? Of course you wouldn't. Bros before hoes and all that."

"Shut up," he growls charging across the room. He stops just short of me. "You know nothing about what was going on down here."

"Obviously."

"When I found out he told me that you were fucking one of the guys on the roster, so he had broken it off with you."

"Does that sound like me," I glare, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Neither does him being a cheating bastard," he glares at his ceiling as soft footsteps move across as he mimics my stance. The realization that he lives under his best friend hits me. "Until three weeks ago and I saw you leaving his apartment. I confronted him and he came clean. I told him to tell you or I would. Few days later he said it was finally over. I can see now that was just another lie."

"Not for long," I mutter pulling my phone from my pocket. _"This relationship is over. Erase me from your life and enjoy Liv the whore,"_ I type before hitting send. "Can I use your bathroom really quick. I'll be out of your hair after that."

"Ellie," he starts before seemingly changing his mind. "Yeah. You know the way."

"Thank you, Bo."

"Stupid question," Bo states from the open door behind me. "Are you okay?"

I nod not bothering to lift my head.

"You've been hiding in there for twenty minutes."

"I just wanted to wash my face before leaving."

"But?"

"But I can't stop crying long enough to accomplish anything," I choke on the sob threatening to explode from me.

A hesitate hand runs down my arm. "Ellie," he sighs.

"You don't owe me anything," I mutter. "I know where your allegiances lie."

"No you don't," he states turning me. "He's my best friend, that's true, but this situation has caused me to question his character."

"And what conclusion have you come to?"

"I don't know, honestly."

"Let me know when you do," I sigh moving past him. "Thanks for letting me hide out in here."

"Bo," Curtis screeches thundering downstairs. "Bo!"

"I think I'll use the back door if you don't mind."

"Yeah," he sighs waving me towards the kitchen.

I reach the door there as a crash sounds from the living room.

"You fucking told her, didn't you?"

"She deserved to know," Bo growls.

"This is none of your business," Curtis returns.

"She's my friend too."

"Is that really the reason? Or do you just want her away from me so you will finally have your chance to get with her? Oh, you thought I didn't know," Curtis scoffs. "I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one's looking. You've wanted to fuck her since the day you've met her. You're just jealous I got to her first."

"Get out. I said get out of my apartment," Bo screams.

I hear the door slam before slipping out the back door.

**Three Months Later**

"Hey you," a gruff voice states behind me.

Turning I find Bo leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey," I state softly.

"So one of the perks of being Women's Champ is getting your own dressing room, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Haven't really seen you around much."

"The busy life of a champ," I lie. The fact is I had been going out of my way to avoid the men since moving to Raw two months earlier.

"Or you're avoiding me because of Curtis and Liv."

"Unfortunately for me, you come as a package deal with my ex and the blonde as an unfortunate add on."

"Not anymore. Not behind the camera. Curtis has changed. I don't recognize the person he is anymore."

"Well then you're smarter than I am. I had to walk in on him cheating on me before I could see that."

"Ellie…"

I hold up a hand to stop him, blinking away the unexpected tears. "Can we talk about something else."

"Sure. I have a match coming up soon. Meet up for drinks tonight? We can catch up?"

I nod.

"Meet you after the show and we'll ride together?"

"Sure."

"Tonight then," he states awkwardly.

"Tonight," I affirm.

XXX

"So how have you been," Bo grins.

"I'm good…professionally. I am the champ…a fighting champ. The fans adore me. I should be on top of the world."

"What about personally?"

"I've been better. Still trying to come to terms with what he did. For the first month I blamed myself. I spent the second month feeling lost. He was such a big part of my life for such a long time and now he's so close yet so far away."

"Yeah, I know how you feel."

"I'm sorry. I'm being self-absorbed. How have you been?"

"Same. Professionally I'm on top of the world. Personally I'm trying to find my balance again. I've lost my best friend and my best girl in one swoop it's very disorienting."

I nod, sipping the drink in front of me as I stare at the table between us. _"Of course he's missing Curtis. He has to work with him every day."_

"Least I'm getting my girl back."

My eyes shoot up to the man to find him grinning.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," the grin widens before dropping abruptly.

"Bo?"

"Don't turn around."

"Why?"

A booming laugh answers me.

"Ah," I sigh.

"Want to go somewhere else?"

"Fuck him."

"You have," Bo chuckles.

"Wasn't that great either," I snort. "Don't know why I was so upset to lose him."

He snorts coughing on his drink.

"Want another?"

"Sure," he smiles.

XXX

"I really missed you, Bo," I smile. "I don't think I realized it until tonight."

"Missed you too, Gorgeous. Glad you came out with me."

"Me too."

"Hey Bo, I thought you hated leftovers," a voice cackles behind me.

"Move along Liv. You're ruining my night," Bo states dully.

"Ruining your night? You wanna talk about a ruined night. How about you being all cuddled up with the slut that broke your best friend's heart."

I tighten my jaw staring straight ahead.

"You might have your facts a bit wrong there."

"And how exactly do you believe that?"

"How exactly do you believe him," Bo retorts.

"I'm not listening to this," I sigh, standing. "Thank you for a nice night out. I hope to see you around." My shoulder connects with Liv's as I pass on my way through the bar.

"Ellie, wait," Bo calls as I reach the corner. "Ellie? Eleanor!"

"You know you're the only one I let call me Eleanor," I mutter as he catches up. I'm sorry Bo but I can't go back and listen to how he's a victim."

"I don't expect you to. I just wanna walk you back to the hotel. If, you know, it's ok with you."

"Of course," I smile. "I'm sorry I ruined our night."

"You didn't," he smiles, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we start our short trek back to the hotel.

I sigh leaning into the man and wrapping my arms around his waist. The walk back to my hotel room was quiet but comfortable.

"Do this again sometime? You know without Liv getting involved."

"Sure," I smile. "You got my number."

Unlocking the door, I turn back to the man, "Was it true?"

"What?"

"What Curtis said that day in your apartment. That you wanted to fuck me since the day we met."

"No," he growls, turning to glare down the hall.

"Okay," I sigh, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "That's too bad because I felt that way about you. Goodnight Bo."

XXX

Stepping out of the shower, I hear the room phone. "Who in the hell is calling me this late?"

Rushing into the main room, I reach the phone just as it stops ringing. "Must not have been that important," I shrug. Pulling my oversized sleep shirt and a pair of black boy shorts panties from my bag. My phone vibrates on the table. Bo. _I need to talk to you when you wake up._

_I'm awake. Just got out of the shower._

_Come to my room. Room 630._

_Give me a minute and I'll be right over._

Dressing quickly, I slide my keycard into my waistband before hurrying down the hall. Knocking softly, I wait.

"Fuck Baby," Liv's voice screeches from the neighboring room.

I raise my fist to knock again when the door is ripped open and hands yank me into the room. Lips crash into mine.

"I lied," Bo mumbles against my lips.

"About," I breathe.

"I've thought about fucking you almost every day since I've met you," he growls, his lips sliding down my neck.

"You should have made a move before the jackass," I breathe before dipping my head to nip at his pulse point, earning a groan from the man.

"Scared," he breathes as my hand slides down his torso. His breath hitches as I slide my fingers beneath the waistband of his sweats.

"Scared of little old me," I ask looking up through my lashes at him, my fingers sliding down slightly.

"R…Re…Rejection," he stammers as my fingertips graze the soft hair across his pelvis. A moan escapes his lips as I wrap my hand around his cock, stroking lightly.

"Why would I reject someone as funny, caring, and hot as hell as you," I ask, increasing the pressure and speed of my hand.

"Sweet Jesus," he groans, his hands dropping to the hem of my shirt.

"This feels like it would be painful all confined and the like."

"Oh, it is Sweetheart."

"Maybe you should do something about it," I smile.

"Plan on it," he growls ripping my shirt up my body. Sliding the keycard from my waist band he smiles tossing it across the room. "You don't need that tonight. Or these," he states sliding the material down my legs.

"But I do need you," I sigh shoving the material of his sweats off his hips.

"Feeling is mutual, Sweetheart." His fingers slide between my folds grazing my clit causing my hips to jolt against him.

"Bo," I groan.

"You're fucking soaked," he growls against my ear.

"I want you so bad," I whimper.

His hands leave me to shove his sweats to his feet. "I don't think I have the control to go slow with you, Sweetheart."

"Round two, yeah," I pant.

"I like the way you think lady," he chuckles, wrapping my legs around his waist, his hands wrapping around my hips. Without preamble, he pushes up into me groaning deeply as he sinks to the hilt. He presses a gentle kiss to my lips before slamming into me again. The pace he sets is blinding causing my head to loll back against the wall.

"Nuh uh Eleanor," he growls, thrusting hard and deep causing my head to pop up. "You look at me in the eye. I want to see the look in your eyes when you come all over this cock."

Leaning forward, I nip along his collarbone sucking the skin leaving marks behind. "If that's what my Bo wants," I purr against his ear. "But only if I can watch you come too. Oh fuck," I groan as a particularly deep thrust hits my sweet spot. "Bo," I growl, arching away from the wall. "Right there. Right fucking there. Fuck…Bo…Fucking yes," I moan, my nails digging into his back as my orgasm builds with each thrust. "Bo," I scream as my orgasm rips through me.

"That's it," he pants using his hands on my hips to drag me harder against his. "Let everyone hear you scream my name. Jesus," he groans as I roll my hips against him.

"Your turn."

"Ellie, I can't…Where…," he stammers.

"Inside me. I want you to fill me."

"Ellie," he moans as his hips snap into me one last time before his hot seed fills me.

We still, holding each other as our breathing slowly returns to normal.

"Bo," I murmur as my hands slide through his hair.

"Hmm?"

"Did you ask me over here to have a revenge fuck because they were next door?"

"No. Okay, maybe a small part of me did. Are you mad?"

"Hell no. I just know to scream louder during round two," I grin sliding down the man. "I'm going to clean up then we can rest up for later."


End file.
